The Kuroko Wars
by xXxAnGeLFLoNnExXx
Summary: Akashi's greatest love rival isn't Aomine nor Kagami. It's his kid brother, who has Kuroko wrapped around his pretty little finger. Let the war begin. AkaKuro. One-shot.


**This was done under the request of **Hikari no Arcobaleno** who wanted a cute AkaKuro fic. Well, I can't help it that the plot bunny I used for **Carousel (AkaKuro one-shot)** was tragic.**

**If I ripped apart your AkaKuro feels in **Carousel**, I will mend them back here in this little baby.**

**This is also a part of my Kurobas one-shots collection.**

**R & R.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

It was a given fact that Akashi Seijuro was complete and utterly smitten with Kuroko Tetsuya. Well, the rest of the Generation of Miracles, too, but that's beside the point.

People said that his prominent love rivals were Kagami Taiga and Aomine Daiki, Kuroko's 'lights' and best friends. Some even said that Kise was a runner-up because he was very affectionate and open about his feelings; and the one who would most likely be the first to ask the phantom player out.

However, what they did not account for was one Akashi Seiji, Akashi's kid brother who had Kuroko wrapped around his pretty little finger.

It all started in middle school, when Akashi's mother had hired a babysitter for his younger brother.

Fortunately for them, she had hired Kuroko by chance— the (probably) best teenage babysitter she could've gotten. Kuroko was great with kids. He did everything he could for their welfare, and he was fun to boot. Not only that, the bluenet also had a natural charisma that drew the kids toward him. Seiji was no exception.

Unfortunately for Akashi himself, Kuroko was _too_ fond of little children. The teal-haired teen had become attached to his younger brother (and vice-versa) to the point that he adored the little red-haired tyke. The feared captain believed that said brother was brainwashing his Tetsuya with his innocent smiles and childish exterior, but it has yet to be proven.

And now, after a couple of years, their parents were going on another date (the feared Akashi couple were very lovey-dovey indoors) and had called Kuroko again. The teal-haired male had also grew on them and they would absolutely love it if he would marry any of their sons, or both. Either way works.

It didn't help that Kuroko always went to their house every other week to play with Seiji. Akashi was displeased that _his_ phantom player was visiting them— only to pay attention to his monster-of-a-brat brother. There's no stopping to the bluenet and the brat's quality time together.

Akashi was staying in their private house in Kyoto, but there's no way he'd left his Tetsuya alone with the brat, so he went to his parents' house in Tokyo.

"Why does Seiji need a babysitter?" _'And my Tetsuya at that?'_ "He's ten, now. Besides, I'm around to watch over him."

Isana, their mother, is well aware of her sons' sibling rivalry; for reasons unknown to her. She sighed. "I don't trust you two left alone." She pointedly look at the living room, which was trashed completely.

The couch was torn to shreds (probably because of the scissors that were _innocently _dangling in her sons' hands), the pillows were scattered everywhere, the flower vases at the side were destroyed, and the hanging picture frames were tilted. A few pairs of scissors and switchblades were embedded on the wall.

"Your father and I will be gone for the entire day." She gave them a stern look. "Make sure that you won't cause trouble for my son-in-la— Tetsuya-kun."

"Yes, mother." They chorused.

Isana sighed as she mentally calculated the expenses she would pay later on to fix their living room. "Promise me that there will be no violence."

"Yes, mother." They chorused again.

"No blackmailing, bribing, and extortioning either."

"Yes, mother."

Seiji raised his hand and opened his mouth to talk—

"No torturing, too."

The red-haired boy lowered his hand.

"And last, no scissors. I don't want to handle numerous warrants against the both of you again." She rubbed her temples, fully knowing that her sons will eventually find loopholes in the ground rules she gave. They did the same thing every week, and it was getting on her nerves. "Do I make myself clear?" The red-haired woman let out a terrifying aura, easily overwhelming Akashi's when he was in his evil moods.

"Yes, mother."

They wouldn't cause any worry for Kuroko, but the other ground rules were questionable. It was a good thing that Akashi's fingers were crossed. Seiji was thinking along the same lines.

"I know your fingers are crossed. Stop it."

Damn.

"Yes, mother."

* * *

"Goodbye, Akashi-san and Akashi-san." Kuroko waved at the red-haired couple.

Isana laughed heartily at him, while Daisuke, her husband, gave a curt nod. "Call us Mama and Papa, Tetsuya-kun. We are your future in-laws, after all."

The teal-haired male didn't understand what they meant, but nodded anyways. "Have a good time, Mama, Papa."

As the Akashi couple left, Isana squealed on how cute Kuroko had said 'Mama' and 'Papa'. Daisuke gave her a thumbs up and commented that their grandkids would be as cute as their son-in-law. Isana then went on a detailed rant about how their precious Sei-kun or Sei-chan would impregnate Tetsuya-kun. The bluenet made sure to ignore their conversation.

"Tetsu-nii!" Seiji ran towards the shorter teen. Kuroko gave him a small smile and patted his head.

"Hello to you, too."

Akashi stood in the doorway. "Tetsuya."

Kuroko nodded at him. "Good afternoon, Akashi-kun."

Seiji tugged on the bluenet's sleeve. Said teen crouched down. "What is it?"

The red-haired boy pulled him and gave him a peck on the lips. Kuroko's eyes widened a bit, and Akashi's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Why did you do that, Seiji-kun?"

"Mother said that kissing someone is a sign that you love them. I love Tetsu-nii." The oblivious deadpanned male sighed and simply ruffled his hair. He couldn't say anything against the cute smile that Seiji gave him. Instead, he gave the boy a hug; with his back towards the older Akashi. The red-haired teen glared at the smug smirk his brat-of-a-brother gave him.

Oh, he will get him back for that. He may have let it slide when Seiji made fools out of his team before, but he would not sit down peacefully when that devious brat took advantage of the bluenet's innocence!

And why was Tetsuya perfectly fine with Seiji taking his _first kiss_? Whenever he tried to kiss the other inconspicuously, the bluenet would find some way to avoid it.

When they broke contact (Seiji pouted at the loss of warmth), Kuroko turned around to talk to Akashi, only to see the redhead sitting on the floor.

"Akashi-kun, why are you sulking?"

"I'm not. What gave you that idea?"

The teal-haired male shook his head. "For starters, the dark clouds and the mushrooms sprouting from your head."

Seiji, prepare yourself.

For disgracing him (though it was his own fault) in front of Tetsuya, Akashi will make him pay.

Let the war begin.

* * *

**Round 1:**

Kuroko left the Akashi brothers in the living room (their second one; the first was completely ruined) because he had to go to the bathroom.

In the span of seconds, both redheads whipped out their scissors to start their duel. They glared at each other, sparks coming out from their eyes and dark auras from their bodies.

"I will not let you have Tetsuya, Seiji."

"Neither will I hand him over to you, Nii-sama."

Heterochromatic eyes clashed with pure red ones. Scissors clashed with scissors. Pair after pair, scissors went flying. Some ended up on the ceiling. Some went to the wall. The couch was yet to be ripped, but it would only be a matter of minutes before it would be decimated. Others flew out of the window, hitting a random passerby. Poor guy.

The poor couch was about to be done in when Kuroko entered the room. In a flash, the brothers sat docilely, twirling their scissors as if they didn't have a duel to the death moments ago. The teal-haired babysitter blinked at the chaotic scene. He turned his gaze to his younger charge (Isana had not-so-subtlely hinted that he had to watch over the older Akashi).

"Seiji-kun, you shouldn't play with scissors. You might get hurt."

The teal-haired teen stretched his hand out expectingly. Seiji pouted, but gave the scissors nonetheless. He could never argue against his beloved Tetsu-nii.

Akashi smirked triumphantly on the sidelines.

Akashi: 1, Seiji: 0.

Kuroko turned to stare at his former captain, his hand held out. The red-haired captain raised an eyebrow at him and the bluenet mirrored his expression. The deadpanned male's eyes clearly said, _'What, you think you're out of this mess?'_

"That goes for you too, Akashi-kun. Hand them over."

Now it was Seiji's turn to look smug. Because he had promised never to cause trouble for his Tetsuya, the red-haired male reluctantly gave his pair.

Akashi: 1, Seiji: 1.

Oh, well. He still has three pairs hidden inside his clothes. He's sure his bratty brother has more, too.

They would continue this later. Preferably when Kuroko's gone home already.

* * *

**Round 2:**

Kuroko and the brothers went to the local park. They also had Nigou with them, whom the bluenet brought with him because no one would watch over the baby Husky. The teal-haired male left Nigou in their care as he went away to buy some ice cream.

Akashi stared at the puppy. Nigou stared back. The redhead tore his gaze away from the Husky. He never liked dogs (especially those who didn't listen to their masters)— even if the puppy was well-behaved and had his Tetsuya's eyes. Said eyes unnerved him. _'Must. Resist. Puppy-dog eyes.'_

Unlike his older brother, Seiji took a liking to the Husky (moreso since it had his precious Tetsu-nii's eyes). The younger Akashi always loved dogs. He had a soft spot for them; the complete opposite of Seijuro. He patted the small puppy on the head. "You're so cute, just like your owner." Then the boy smiled deviously. "Your master's simply more _ravishing _than you, Nigou-chan."

Nigou blinked and barked obliviously, tail wagging behind him. He didn't understand what the boy said, but he was sure it was a compliment.

Akashi glowered at his brother's words. How dare this insolent ten year-old think dirty thoughts about _his_ bluenet!

Kuroko returned only to see Seiji getting along with Nigou, and Akashi brooding and glaring at the pair on the bench. He sighed and handed over the red-haired male's popsicle. "Here's one for you, Akashi-kun."

He approached the pair. "And here's yours." He patted Seiji's head, then Nigou's. The teal-haired babysitter smiled serenely at them, making the younger Akashi blush. "It's nice to see you two playing together."

When Kuroko wasn't looking, Seiji grinned at his brother as he licked his ice cream slowly. The older redhead was sure that his brother was imagining the treat as Tetsuya.

Akashi's eyebrow twitched as he bit on his popsicle harshly.

Akashi: 1, Seiji: 2.

* * *

**Round 3:**

After playing till they drop in the park, the three and Nigou went back to the Akashi household. They settled down on the couch to watch a movie. Akashi was on Kuroko's right, while Seiji was on his left. Nigou was on the bluenet's lap.

They were watching a drama— which Kuroko didn't pick.

In fact, it was one of the few things that the Akashi brothers could agree on. They both loved drama and tragedy stories. This time was no exception.

During the entire duration of the film, Kuroko leaned towards the red-haired teen and rested his head on the other's shoulders.

In the dark, Akashi looked very content at himself while twin red orbs hatedly stared at him.

Akashi: 2, Seiji: 2.

It was a tie.

They would not accept this!

* * *

"Akashi-kun, Seiji-kun, I will go outside to buy us dinner." None of them can cook. "Please behave and play Shogi instead of destroying your house."

The teal-haired male took Nigou with him and left the brothers with the Shogi board. Once he was gone, the pair set up their pieces and glowered at each other.

"How dare you try to steal my Tetsuya, humiliating me in front of him and playing nice with his dog," Akashi gritted his teeth as he moved his piece.

Seiji returned his stare with an equally hateful look. "And how dare you try to be all chummy and touchy-feely with him! My Tetsu-nii doesn't like people molesting him!" _'I should be the only one allowed to touch him!' _He inwardly screamed.

"He was mine from the start. Leave him alone."

"No, he belonged to me first!"

In a matter of minutes, they had ended up with continuous stalemates.

Well, if they couldn't settle it this way…

Multiple pairs of scissors appeared again.

Uh-oh.

* * *

When Kuroko came back, he found the brothers in deep sleep on the couch, Shogi pieces littered everywhere. The dreaded scissors were yet again scattered around the room. He sighed at the sight. The babysitter was very much aware that the brothers were hiding many pairs of scissors in their clothes, but he didn't bother to chastise them because they _will_ find some way to get their hands on more.

However, unlike the previous times, Akashi and Seiji were leaning against each other.

Kuroko smiled sweetly at the scene. _'No matter how many times they fight, Akashi-kun and Seiji-kun are very fond of each other.'_ He placed a finger on his lips and hushed the excited baby Husky that wanted to pounce on the red-haired pair.

Slowly and quietly, he approached them. The bluenet gave Seiji a kiss on the forehead, and a chaste kiss on the lips for Akashi.

It didn't matter on who would have the teal-haired male. He cared greatly for both of them, after all.

In their sleep, the brothers smiled.

They both won in the end.

* * *

**Omake: **

When Kuroko left to place the food in the kitchen, Akashi opened his eyes to smirk at Seiji. Seiji did the same, but he glared at his older brother. "I told you, I always win." He was the one who got kissed on the lips, after all.

Akashi: 3, Seiji: 2.

Akashi Seijuro is the victor!

"Mark my words, Nii-sama. You may have won the battle, but you've yet to win the war."

What Kuroko didn't know won't hurt him.

* * *

**Omake 2 (Teiko Days):**

"Look Tetsu-nii!"

An eight year-old Seiji ran up to him. Classes had long been over and Basketball practice was just finished. They were in the gym. "I drew you and the team!"

The teal-haired teen smiled at him before pausing at the sight of the drawing. It was beautiful and very detailed— something that an eight year-old wouldn't normally be able to achieve. Let's face it, though. Seiji is an Akashi, and an Akashi can do many impossible things.

He drew Kuroko wearing an apron and cooking food. There was an older Seiji who had his arms wrapped around the bluenet's waist. Aomine and Momoi sat on the table. Midorima, Murasakibara, and Kise were sitting on the floor. The green-haired shooter was clutching a puppy plushie, Murasakibara had snacks in his mouth and arms, while Kise was looking at himself with a hand mirror.

"Um, Seiji-kun." He started. "What is this?"

"This is us!" The red-haired boy said cheerily.

"That's you, the mom. There's me, the dad. Ahomine-baka is the uncle because he's your best friend and Satsuki-nee is the aunt because she's very motherly yet acts like big sister at the same time." He continued to smile. "Shin-chan is the eldest son because he's mature, Sushi-nii is the middle child because he's tall, and Ryouta-nii is the youngest son because he's clingy and childish like a little kid to you!"

"Why am I the mom and you're the dad?"

"You're the mom because we all look up to you, especially Ryouta-nii who's your student." He placed a hand on his chest. "And I'm the dad because we're going to get married one day!"

Kuroko didn't want to crush his spirits by denying that statement.

"And who is that?" He pointed at the old man with red hair and heterochromatic eyes that suspiciously looked like Akashi was on the side, holding a cane.

Scratch that, the bluenet was sure that the old man in the drawing was his captain.

"That's Nii-sama. He's the grandfather."

"Why?"

"Because you're his student, that's why he's your dad— making him the grandpa!"

The bluenet sweatdropped inwardly. He better make sure that Akashi wouldn't be around to see this, fearing for Seiji's safety. He was about to point out the flaw that he can't be the father when Akashi is his brother, but he was silenced by a single, bright smile from the younger Akashi.

_'Cute.'_

Kuroko hugged Seiji. He was simply too adorable for his own good.

Akashi watched at the sidelines, calmly snapping his pencil in half. The other members of the Generation of Miracles took a step backward from the murderous aura he was emitting.

They did not want to die yet.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! It was fun writing a Jealous!Akashi and his cute yet sly and bratty brother Seiji.**

**Hope you enjoy this.**

**Ciao ciao~! -Flonne.**


End file.
